wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Malachite/@comment-2601:1C2:700:18EF:8CFD:9BB1:A034:6F75-20190614182320
Pyrrhia, New York, U.S.A. "Possibility High is gorgeous," Sunny breathed, looking around at the gigantic front hall. "It's more like a college than a high school." "It's also a freaking maze," Glory muttered. "How the hell are we going to find our classes in this mess?" Starflight passed her the map. "Like that. And the gym and theater are in the side building." "I've got..." Sunny squinted at her schedule. "Home Ec with Mrs. Dazzling for first period." "Hey, same," Glory said, grinning. "Clay, what about you?" "Home Ec is last period for me," Clay sighed. "First period is Math with some guy named Six-Claws." "Science with Ms. Mayfly," Starflight read. Tsunami whooped. "Gym class with Coach Kestrel for first period!" "If you're excited, then you haven't heard the stories that I'' have," a familiar voice said. "RIPTIDE!" Tsunami screeched, turning around and hugging him. "I haven't seen you in ''forever! How was your summer?" Riptide shrugged. "Pretty low-key." He had chin-length hair dyed a pale blue, olive skin, muscled limbs that came from years of swim team, and chocolate-brown eyes. He and Tsunami had started dating in the middle of eighth grade, and were still going strong. "Nice to see you, Rip," Clay said, fist-bumping him. "Y'know, I might actually be able to beat you in arm-wrestling now." "Might? I'm not even going to risk it." Riptide kissed Tsunami on the cheek and looked around. "Has our resident idiot arrived yet?" Glory laughed. "So far, he's a no-show. Knowing him, he's probably---" "Gorgeous! Lovely to see you again. And everyone else, of course." Deathbringer skidded next to them, grinning. His gamer/skater style hadn't changed over the summer, though his shaggy dark hair now had a bright silver streak running through it. His shirt had a drawing of a gaming console splashed across it. "There's the idiot," Glory declared, gesturing to him. "Starflight, cover your ears. I heard that stupidity is contagious." "Oh, come on!" Deathbringer complained. "I passed eighth grade, didn't I?" "Yes. Somehow." Tsunami hi-fived Deathbringer. "Okay, so the only person that's missing is---" Sunny gasped. "FATEY!" Fatespeaker raced towards them and barreled right into Sunny. "I missed you guys so much! And omigosh, I love your hair, Sunny. How's your summer been?" "Pretty low-key, but Qibli's started teaching me the drums, which is really fun. Maybe we could end up starting that band soon!" "I would probably be too busy with yearbook, but that sounds like a great idea. You just need to find a keyboardist and a guitarist, and you're all set!" While the five of them had known Riptide and Deathbringer since third grade, Fatespeaker was still fairly new to the group. She'd transferred to their school at the start of eighth, and she and Sunny had hit it off right away. Glory and Tsunami were a little skeptical at first, but they quickly came around when they found out that Fatespeaker was just as nerdy, sassy, and quirky as the rest of them. Plus, she was a queen at photography and journalism. The only problem was that she had a mild crush on Starflight. Which, ok, wasn't really a problem, except that he had a thing for Sunny. And Glory knew that while Sunny was a really good friend to him, she definitely wasn't interested in him in that way. Deathbringer cleared his throat. "Y'know, with all these freshmen around, it kind of makes you wonder why we haven't seen... her." The way he said her made it sound like he was expecting the world to darken and thunder to crash. Instead, the world stayed as bright as it was, and the only thing that crashed was a pair of cymbals belonging to a band kid. "Who's her?" Starflight asked, confused. "You know who I'm talking about," Deathbringer said, annoyed. "Peril McQueen." He lowered his voice. "The one with the hands of fire." "Oh, I know her!" Sunny chirped. "Her foster mom and brother live just down the block from us. Sometimes she comes over and helps with the cookouts." "Sunny!" Deathbringer exclaimed, throwing up his hands. "You ruined the dramatic tension!" "Sorry..." He sighed, rubbing his nose. "What I was trying to say is that Peril's actually starting school. Which means she's coming here. To Possibility High." Fatespeaker frowned. "Peril's not starting here." "What? Yes, she is. She's our age. So she's going to be in high school." "Peril's two years behind," Fatespeaker corrected. "She's starting seventh grade at Jade Middle School. I thought you knew that." Tsunami and Glory burst out laughing at the look on Deathbringer's face. (Moon POV) Moon scooted into her classroom and sat down in the back. The teacher didn't look like he was going to mind, so she took out her headphones and slipped them over her ears. Music was the easiest way of blocking out the minds. "Hey, new girl." She looked up to see a girl with fire-red hair smiling at her. The girl looked way too old to be in seventh grade, but she had that air that signaled "effortlessly cool"---the kind of girl you wanted to be friends with. Moon spotted the drawing on her shirt. Oh, yeah, she definitely wanted to be friends with her. "I'm Peril," the girl introduced. "Peril McQueen. And you must be new to the city, since you barely reacted when you saw me." Moon blinked. "Um... is that an issue?" Peril laughed. "Nah, that's fine. I've already sort-of made friends with a couple other people today, so I'm feeling pretty good about my chances in this school." "Oh, you're new, too?" "Yep. Formerly homeschooled, two years behind." Peril blew a strand of hair out of her eyes. "What's your name?" "Moonwatcher Lauren. Call me Moon." There was something off about Peril, she realized. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. "Nice to meet you, Moon." Peril noticed the book in her hands. "Oh, I love that one! Have you read the sequel? Leah On The Offbeat?" "Yeah, it's really good. And you've read Good Omens, right? That's one of my faves---besides Percy Jackson, of course." "Lemme guess, you got that from the shirt. Somebody already guessed that." She shrugged. "What can I say? Crowley's my favorite." "Mine too. What about Percy Jackson? Have you read that?" "No, but I've been meaning---" "What is she doing here?!" Moon and Peril looked up to see a girl with white-blonde hair and ice-blue eyes staring at them in shock. She shouldn't even be allowed! She could kill someone! I should call Daddy right now and tell him about this! Wait a second... Moon's eyes traveled toward Peril, who was glaring daggers at the girl. That's it. She wasn't getting any thoughts from Peril. But how was that even possible? Everyone had thoughts. Moon tried to catch a strain of thoughts---any thoughts. But all she could read was a wall of fire, with brief stabs of emotion. Fire... She remembered something her aunt Clearsight had told her about one of the people who lived here. That they could burn something up with a touch, and fireproof clothing was the only thing that could control the power. That person must have been Peril. Well, Moon reflected, if I'm friends with her, at least I won't have to worry about getting teased. ---------------------- Now we're checking back in on the DoD and Jade Winglet. At this time, Clay and Peril have not officially met, but they will eventually, don't worry. And later in the story, you'll find out what the Darkstalker crew's been up to in the past few years. The prissy girl is Icicle, by the way. In this story, she's just going to be your standard mean girl---no murdering spree required. And don't worry, Lynx will definitely turn up in the next few chapters. Hope you liked this chapter, and I'll definitely post the next one soon! ---Starry the NightWing